No Stranger to me
by Tamano Setsuna
Summary: Yuki might not be the only one keeping secret. And some secrets are darker than black and longer than half a life. There is coming someone from the past and things will get dangerous.
1. Chapter 1

Yuki was working on his newest novel, when he heard the front door click. He sighed and saved his work. Now that the brat was back, he might as well go and welcome him. But when he opened the door, he was met with forest green eyes of his brother in law instead of the purple ones of his lover.

"Seguchi," Yuki said.

"Eiri, nice to see you," Tohma smiled.

Yuki frowned, "You let yourself in again. What do you want?"

"No need to get grouchy, I bear gifts," Tohma showed Yuki cake box.

Now that was something Yuki couldn't refuse. With him being so nice and all. Especially if it that was strawberry shortcake. So he took the cake and went for some plates and knife.

Meanwhile Tohma smirked and sat on the couch in the living room.

Yuki came in with the plates and sliced the cake. Once he had a slice on his plate, he looked at Tohma, "Now talk. Why are you here?"

"Can't I visit you to see how you are doing?" Tohma tilted his head.

"I am fine, now leave," Yuki growled and took a bite from his cake.

"Now now, Eiri, don't be mean, I only mean well," Tohma laughed heartily, "How are you and Shindou-san doing?"

"That's none of your business, Seguchi," Yuki snapped at him, but his ears burned bright red.

"I'm glad, that he makes you happy," Tohma smiled, "But please, call me nii-san…"

"Like hell I will, I am not Natsuki after all!" as soon as Yuki let those words slip from his lips, he regretted them.

Tohma paled and his eyes got so wide, that they resembled circles.

"I… I am so-" Yuki started, but Tohma stood up, interrupting him.

"Don't," Tohma whispered, "I… I will go now. I overstayed my welcome."

"Tohma," Yuki whispered.

He wanted to reach for the platinum blonde, but he was interrupted again. This time by slamming the door and loud: "Yukiiiiiiiiiiii, tadaima!" Shuichi was home.

A second after that the singer burst into the living room, but as soon as he saw the two blondes in there, he froze.

"Uhm, hi Seguchi-san," he said nervously. For a few seconds nobody moved, then Shuichi looked at the table, "Would you like some tea? Yuki probably didn't offer you any…"

Tohma forced smile onto his face, "No thank you, Shindou-san, I was already leaving." And with that he quickly left the apartment.

Shuichi blinked, "What just happened? Seguchi-san looked very upset…"

"I said something I shouldn't have," Yuki said distractedly.

Shuichi frowned, "What did you say?"

Hearing that, Yuki snapped out of his stupor, "That's none of your business!"

Then he stood up and went to his study, slamming the door behind him.

Shuichi flinched at the loud sound. "Yuki… what happened?" he whispered sadly. He slowly started to clean up the cake and plates. He knew that if he tried to pry things out of Yuki, he would be probably thrown out of the apartment. So he decided to leave it be. At least for now.

The next day Shuichi ran into the studio, "I am sorry I am late!"

Everyone was already there. But they seemed to be calm. Not even Suguru complained. He was already used to Shuichi lateness, and right now the pinkette wasn't even that late, just a few minutes.

"Is okay, Shu," Hiro said, "We just got here too."

After that they got to work. Which consisted of last minute preparations for upcoming tour. In two days they would go on a two week tour in the America. This made Shuichi very nervous. He never was to the America, if one doesn't count the quick trip to the New York to retrieve Yuki, but Hiro ensured him, that it will be fine.

Suddenly the door slammed open and a green blur ran past them and tackled Shuichi.

"Shuuuuuu-chaaaaaaaaan," the blur, which was revealed to be Ryuichi, squealed.

"Saku- I mean, Ryuichi," Shuichi gasped as he lost balance and the two fell down, "What are you doing here?"

Ryuichi sat up. "I was with Tohma, but he was upset and sent me away," he said with a whine.

Hearing that, Shuichi unintentionally let it slip, "Still?"

"What do you mean by that?" Ryuichi asked confused.

Shuichi scratched his cheek with one finger, "Err… Yesterday Sechuchi-san was at Yuki's house… and he was quite upset. After he left, Yuki said, that he said something he shouldn't have… but didn't tell me what."

"There is only one thing that can upset Tohma this much," Ryuichi muttered and looked at Suguru, who looked straight back at him. Their eyes locked for a second, before they looked away. "But please, don't pry," Ryuichi whispered.

Suguru walked to the door, "I think, I should go to see him…" And with that, he left.

After Suguru left, there was no point in practicing further. So K let them go, and Ryuichi dragged Shuichi for lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuki leaned on the doorframe to their bedroom.

"Do you have everything?" he asked.

Shuichi, who was running around the bedroom, packing his things into suitcase, nodded, "Yeah, I am almost done."

"Shirts, pants, undearwear…" Yuki started listing of things that Shuichi will need.

"Yes, yes and yes," Shuichi said.

"Shampoo, soap, toothbrush, toothpaste…" Yuki still listed.

Shuichi now couldn't help, but to roll his eyes. He had all of that, and even sneaked small box into his bag, when Yuki looked away, for later use, as he will need it soon. He turned to his blond haired lover, "Yes and I even have shoes, cap and sunglasses for disguise and my notebook, if I get inspiration for lyrics…"

Yuki raised eyebrow. It seemed, that Shuichi was prepared. Yet there still was something, "Passport?"

Shuichi leaned to Yuki and smiled, "Passport, money and some "just-in-case" pills are in the bag that I will take on board."

Than he grabbed the front of Yuki's shirt, pulled him down and planted small kiss on his lips.

"Happy now?" he asked with mischievous grin.

Yuki nodded and kissed him again. Soon after that, they ended on bed and sleeping was far from their minds.

Shuichi yawned as he walked beside Hiro through the airport.

"Long night?" Hiro asked innocently.

"Yeah, packing," Shuichi won't let Hiro have fun.

"Riiight, packing," Hiro grinned, but let it go, "Where is Yuki-san anyway?"

Shuichi sighed, "He took me to the airport, but only to the gate. He has meeting in 20 minutes and couldn't stay."

Hiro nodded.

They both meet up with the rest, and soon boarded their flight.

Once they took off, Shuichi turned to Suguru.

"Hey, Fujisaki, is Seguchi-san better?" he asked.

Suguru contemplated on ignoring him, but he knew Shuichi too well, so he decided to answer him, "Yes, he calmed down. He is just a bit depressed."

"Depressed?" Shuichi rolled the word on his tongue in confusion, "Why?"

"None of your business" Suguru snapped and stood up, "I am going to the restroom."

And with that he walked off. After that K leaned to Shuichi. He looked around, if Suguru was out of sight.

"If you really want, I will tell you," K grinned at Shuichi, who immediately nodded.

"So… it all started ten years ago," K started, "The public doesn't know it, because Tohma wanted to protect him, but he had a younger brother, named Natsuki. Ten years ago, the Nittle Grasper had went on a tour in the USA, and when they came back, the caretaker, whom Tohma hired told him, that Natsuki ran away. There was a big investigation, that was when I met Seguchi Tohma. We found out, that the man Tohma hired, his name was Tanaka Masaru, had flat full of child porn. Well, and even though, we never found Natsuki's corpse, the porn was enough to put that Tanaka guy in jail. Poor kid probably got raped by him killed. I swore to Tohma, that since I couldn't save his little brother, I will stand by him till I die…"

Shuichi was pale as a sheet after hearing the story. But Suguru was coming back, so he couldn't ask K anymore. He quickly grabbed some of his manga that he brought and pretended to read it.

"Maaan, I am tired," Hiro groaned.

They were walking towards their rooms in the hotel. The flight was long, and even though they slept on board, they still felt like shit.

"Once I get to my room, I pass out onto bed, dressed or not," Shuichi yawned.

"Same here," Suguru said.

K handed them their room keys and they retired to their rooms.

Shuichi was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. To him it seemed like just a few moments when his alarm woke him up. He blearily looked at the clock on his nightstand, which read only 5 am.

"What the…" he whispered angered, and grabbed his cell phone.

He blinked at it confusedly. It had different time displayed. He probably forgot to set it to New York time. Well, he couldn't go to sleep now, because once he was awake, he wouldn't fall back asleep. So he might as well go take and shower.

Shuichi sleepily walked to the bathroom, after grabbing his things from the bag. The shower woke him up. He was in far better mood than when he woke up.

He even started to hum as he leaned closer to the mirror, touched his own eye, quickly removing colored piece of plastic from there and quickly disposed of it in the toilet. The same went for his other eye. Shuichi blinked a few times. His own reflection stared at him, but now with forest green eyes.

"Still green as frog?" Shuichi asked noone in particular.

He reached for the box he sneaked into his bag and opened it. And then he completely froze. It was his contact lenses box, but it was completely empty. He didn't notice he ran out of lenses and now he had nothing to put on. And he already threw away his old ones.

"You have to be fucking kidding me," Shuichi started panicking.

What should he do now? He had to get new contact lenses, or he will be in trouble. But he couldn't leave the room, or others might notice. Then it hit him. The sunglasses. He will put on the sunglasses and quickly run to optic to buy new lenses. Shuichi quickly grabbed the sunglasses and ran into the streets of New York.

It took Shuichi almost two hours to finally find the optics. He asked for the brand of lenses he normally wore, but they didn't sell them here in the US.

"I am sorry, sir, there are the only purple monthly lenses with extended wear have here…" said the clerk.

Shuichi examined them, they looked pretty close to his normal ones, so he nodded, "Okay, I will take them."


	3. Chapter 3

Shuichi slowly walked back into the hotel. He looked all around, not wanting others to see him. Fortunately he didn't see anyone. He might get back into his room without anyone noticing. Shuichi grinned at the thought. But then suddenly someone grabbed his arm. Shuichi squealed in shock and turned around.

"Shuichi!" Hiro growled at the singer.

"H-Hiro… how are you?" Shuichi chuckled nervously.

Hiro glared, "Don't "How are you"! Where have you been?! And what's with those sunglasses?"

"Ehehe… I woke up early and went for a walk," Shuichi grinned, "the sunglasses are in case, somebody here knows me." Then he pulled down the sunglasses.

Hiro looked at him, blinked and then frowned.

"You look… weird," the guitarist said.

Shuichi bit his lip, "R-Really? Maybe it's just that I didn't sleep enough… you know, time difference, eheheee."

Hiro looked doubtfully, but then he shrugged. That must be it. The guitarist felt tiredness too, and the pinkette had some dark circles under his eyes, so Hiro let it go.

"Whatever, don't do that again, K-san is having heartattack and is going to skin you," he sighed and started to walk towards elevator with Shuichi trailing behind him.

Mika walked out of the elevator in the NG building. She was determined to drag her husband out of his office, where he confined himself for the last few days.

Mika knocked on the door of Tohma's office, but didn't wait for his answer and walked straight in.

"Ah Mika-san," Tohma smiled when he saw her.

"Don't give me that," Mika bristled, "Are you trying to live here? You come home after midnight, and leave as soon as you wake up from your nightmares…"

Tohma opened his mouth to protest, but Mika wasn't finished yet, "And don't try to cover it!"

After she lost her steam, her features softened, "I know you are upset… but I want my husband back. I can't do this alone."

Tohma bit his lip. He almost forgot about the fact, that Mika was pregnant. And he had slipped into his problems and neglected her.

"I am sorry Mika-san… It won't happen again," Tohma stood up, walked up to Mika and hugged her.

"It's okay… I know what happened," Mika whispered with a sad smile.

Mika and Tohma returned home and Tohma offered to make dinner as an apology and so Mika could rest. He had his apron on and was preparing ingredients, when Mika called to him.

"Ne, when should we tell others?" she asked softly.

"That's up to you… Truth to be told, I am surprised that you didn't tell them already," Tohma chuckled, "It will be interesting to see Eiri's face."

Mika smiled, "I wanted to wait a little. And wanted to tell them together with you."

Tohma set kitchen knife onto the counter and put his hand to his chin thoughtfully.

"Well, how about after Shindou-san comes back from the US tour? I am sure it would make him happy that we include him into something as big as this… as it seems that he is stuck with Eiri forever," Tohma said.

Mika smiled at this, "Well he managed to put up with my brother's antics and Eiri stopped pushing him away. So he is our family too."

Tohma slowly nodded. Even he couldn't deny Shuichi's influence. And somehow the singer managed to worm his way into the lives of Mika and Tohma too.

Suzuki Tarou walked out of the police building. He couldn't help, but to grin. He was free. After nine years he was finally free again. It cost him all his self-control, but he managed to get out on good behavior.

Now that he was out of prison, he had some things to take care of. And revenge was on top of that list. But he will be careful. Not like last time. It was his own stupidity, that got him into trouble. He won't make the same mistake again. Especially not, when the target changed.

Tarou smirked menacingly, "I am coming for you… Seguchi Tohma!"


End file.
